Once a Ranger: Afterwards
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! This is what I think what happened after Adam, Xander, Bridge, Tori, and Kira left OO.
1. Adam

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 1 Adam

Xander, Bridge, Tori, Kira, and Aadam had just finished saying goodbye to the Overdrive team. Adam looked over at Kira and shook his head. He had just spent two days with one of Tommy's ex-students and not one time had he asked about him.

"Hey, Kira. Wait up," he called.

Kira turned in shock.

"Yeah, Adam," she asked.

"Would you mind telling me where Tommy lives," he wondered.

"Sure, follow me. My plane doesn't leave till tomorrow anyway," Kira said.

She was now living in New York and married to Trent Fernandez, the former White Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Cool," Adam said.

She then stopped herself.

"Then again, you may not want to see him," Kira said.

Adam tilted his head to one side. Why wouldn't it be a good idea to surprise an old friend?

"Why not," Adam asked.

"Well, I hear he has his girlfriend living with him now," Kira said.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. He had forgotten for a second that he, as well as the others on the original team, was pushing thirty. It was hard to believe that him, let alone Tommy Oliver, wasn't married and had kids yet.

"Oh, I get it. Well, too bad, they're going to have company whether they like it our not," Adam said.

Kira sighed as Adam passed her. They were off to see Tommy Oliver, whether Tommy wanted company or not.

"By the way, do you happen to know who he's with," Adam asked.

"Sure don't," Kira said.

xxx

Adam had his mouth opened as he got out of the car.

"Here it is," Kira said, getting out of the passenger side of Adam's car.

Adam scratched his head and laughed.

"Man he lives out in the middle of nowhere," he said.

"That was his plan," Kira laughed.

There was a time when she too had wondered why her science teacher would want to live in the forest. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Kira…" Tommy began, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, Dr. O," she smiled, thankful he was fully dressed.

Tommy, on the other hand, didn't know how to react to his ex-student's appearance. He then noticed the man standing next to her.

"Adam," Tommy smiled.

They gave each other a big bear hug.

"Good to see you man," Adam said.

"You too," Tommy replied.

"I see you cut that hair of yours off," Adam noticed.

Tommy laughed as he ran his hair through his stubbly hair.

"Yeah, it needed to go," he said.

"Tommy, who is here," a feminine voice asked.

Kira bit her nail as the figure approached them. She recognized the woman's face. Adam's mouth came open. Kira and Adam were looking at Kimberly Ann Hart.

"Kim, this is one of my old students… Kira Ford," Tommy said.

"Adam," she squealed.

"Kim! I think I'm going to…" he began.

"Don't pass out," she laughed.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you," Kira said.

"Tommy's told me a lot about you, Trent, Conner, and Ethan," Kim smiled.

"So, how…" Kira began.

"It's a long story kid," Adam laughed.

Kira frowned and stepped back.

"I'm not a kid! I'm twenty-one years old now thank you very much," she said.

AN:

Hope you liked this. Keep watching to see what happens to the others afterwards.


	2. Xander

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 2 Xander

Vida's eyes grew as she saw Xander walk into Rock Porium. She ran towards him and flown her arms around him.

"Ah, hi," Xander said.

"So, how was it," Vida asked.

Xander looked down and smiled. He knew that she had been worrying about him.

"Man it felt good to morph again," Xander smiled.

A familiar face then caught his eye.

"Xander, you're back," the person yelled.

It was Chip.

"Hey, Chip. Where's Maddy," Xander asked.

"With Nick… who else? She left two hours ago to go visit him," Chip said.

"Won't be seeing her for the rest of the day then," Xander laughed.

"So, what were the other Rangers like," Vida asked.

"The new kids still have a lot to learn like we did. The Rangers from the past were something else. The Red Ranger's name was Bridge," Xander said.

"Bridge," Chip asked.

"He's from the future," Xander explained.

Chip looked over at Vida, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"That explains it," he said.

"No way… the future," Vida asked.

"Yeah. Kira's about two years older than us. She's living in New York working on her record and was the Yellow Ranger," Xander said.

"A girl was the Yellow Ranger," Chip asked.

Vida and Xander laughed as Chip's head fell.

"Hey, I'm sure there have been other guys who were Yellow Rangers. Anyway, the Blue Ranger was Tori. She owns her own surfboard shop. Last was the Black Ranger. He was one of the originals. His name was Adam," Xander said.

"I would've loved to have met him. Adam must have seen a lot back in the day," Chip said.

"I'm sure he did," Xander laughed.

AN:

Probably not what you're expecting, but I never said it was going to be a big story.


	3. Bridge

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Terry Fernandez, Megan Oliver, and Brian Carson._

Chapter 3 Bridge

Bridge walked into the Command Center. Kat looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome back, Bridge," she said.

"Thanks," he smiled.

The doors open and the woman began them squealed.

"Bridge," Z yelled.

"Z…" he began, shocked at the emotion in her.

She ran straight into his arms. Kat looked down and smiled.

"When did you get back," Z asked.

"Just now," Bridge said.

She took his hand and led him out, where three teens were waiting for them. One of them was familiar to Bridge.

"These three new recruits are asking a lot of questions," Z said.

The three were sitting on the floor talking.

"Front and center," Bridge called.

Z's eyes grew at this. This was certainly something new from the now Red SPD Ranger. The three new Rangers formed a straight line in front of him.

"Sorry I wasn't here. The past needed some help," Bridge said.

The three looked at each other in shock.

"How was it like," the boy in green wondered.

"Did you see my mom," the only girl in the group asked.

"One question at a time," Bridge laughed.

"Bridge, the next lesson's in ten minutes," Z informed him.

"Right. I'll let you know how my trip was later. Right now, I need to know your names," he said. "I'm sure you all now your second in command, Z, by now."

"And his girlfriend no doubt," the boy in blue whispered to the girl next to him.

"That's enough," Bridge said. "I'm Bridge, your first in command. You will report anything and everything to me first. Your name?"

The teen in green swallowed hard.

"I'm Terry Fernandez… Green SPD Ranger," he said.

Bridge's eyes came to the skinny dark haired teen in pink in the middle.

"Megan Oliver… Pink SPD Ranger," she said.

The teen in blue rolled his eyes. Like he really needed in introduce himself to his own brother?

"Brian Carson… Blue SPD Ranger, and your younger brother need I remind you," he said.

Bridge crossed his arms.

"And need I remind you, no special treatment will be coming from me," he said. "Go."

Z slowly walked up to Bridge as they left.

"Your little trip's changed you, Bridge," she said.

He chuckled as she put an arm around him.

"What? You mean I haven't always been all leaderley," Bridge said.

Z rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Leaderly's not even a word," she said.

They sat down and began watching the three new Rangers train.

"So, did you meet any of their parents," Z asked.

"Trent Fernandez was the guy Kira Ford was dating in 2007. She had no clue that she would be having a kid. Oliver… Tommy Oliver was Kira's mentor when she was a Ranger," Bridge explained.

"No, way! You been to tell me we're training the daughter of the greatest Ranger of all time," Z asked.

"I know. It's cool, isn't it," Bridge smiled.

AN:

Like… dislike? I like the spin I gave Bridge. I figured he had to take command some day.


	4. Tori

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Terry Fernandez, Megan Oliver, Brian Carson, and Jennie Bradley._

Chapter 4 Tori

Tori walked into her surf shop after returning back. She smiled at the blonde behind the counter.

"Thank you so much, Hunter for looking over the store for me," Tori said.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Blake would've done it, but he had a race today. I still can't believe you quit," Tori said.

Hunter looked down and sighed.

"I just felt it was better teaching," he said.

Sure, he still loved riding his bike and everything, but teaching was the safer bet. Tori then began looking around.

"Did Blake take Jennie with him, or did he leave her with you," she asked.

"She's back here with me," Hunter said, looking at the floor.

Tori walked behind the counter and smiled. The infant in the carrier was sleeping peacefully.

"She's been asleep for nearly two hours now," Hunter whispered.

"I wish she would for me," Tori laughed.

Hunter looked at the little girl and smiled.

"She just loves her Uncle Hunter," he said.

Tori looked at Hunter after tucking Jennie in a little more.

"Listen you must be really busy, so thank you again or doing this for me," she said.

"It was no big deal," Hunter told her.

"Tori," a voice yelled.

Dustin was running straight towards them. He quickly stopped at the sight of Tori's angry face.

"Dustin, Jennie's sleeping," Tori sneered.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"Where's Shane and Cam," Tori asked.

"Shane's doing last minute packing and Cam's teaching," Dustin said.

"I can't believe Shane's actually leaving," Tori sighed.

"Would you if got a deal of a lifetime," Dustin asked.

"It's just going to be hard to say goodbye," Tori said.

AN:

Super short, sorry about that.


	5. Kira

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 5 Kira

Kira took a deep breath as she looked up at the airport. She'd had to remember to tell Trent about meeting Tommy and his new girlfriend. Kira still couldn't believe she had met Adam either.

"Do you need any help miss," the taxi driver asked.

Kira turned to the driver and smiled.

"Oh, no thinks. I got it," she said.

Within six hours, Kira would be back in New York with Trent. Kira quickly covered her stomach with one of her hands as she felt a sharp pain.

"I must've been hit really hard," she said.

Shaking off her feelings, Kira walked into the airport.

xxx

Kira had her head down as she walked out of the gate. The pain in her stomach was still going on. Her eyes grew when her eyes met Trent's.

"Trent," Kira squealed.

Kira ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't expected for him to come.

"Enjoy saving the world," Trent asked.

"It felt good being back," Kira admitted.

Trent smiled and put an arm around her they walked to get her luggage.

"I hope you didn't get hit too hard," he said.

She put her hands on her stomach and gave him a panicked look.

"Does it matter if I was," Kira asked.

"Yeah, because as of this morning you're pregnant," Trent said. "Your doctor called this morning."

Kira was both happy and petrified at the same time. What if something had happened to the baby?

"Trent, what if morphing did something to the baby," Kira asked.

He wrapped his arms around her as she began to tear up.

"I've already talked to Tommy earlier today. He said there should be nothing wrong, but to see the doctor right away just to make sure," Trent said.

"Did he tell you I saw him," Kira asked.

"Yeah," Trent said.

Kira looked down and sighed.

"There better not be anything wrong," she said.

"Just keep thinking positive," Trent told her.

He got her bag and they began walking out.

"I want to go se the doctor now," Kira suddenly said. "I need to know."

"Kira, I don't think…" Trent began.

"I don't care how long the wait will be," she snapped.

"Alright," Trent sighed.

After a long wait, Trent and Kira found out that the baby was just fine and healthy.

AN:

Sorry if this wasn't what you though it might be. Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading about what happened to Adam, Kira, Xander, Bridge, and Tori after leaving OO.


End file.
